Another Chance with You
by notconfident
Summary: Keitaro is gone. Everyone is heartbroken for 3 months. Tsuroko becomes the new manager. And... finally made my damn chapter 3 appear! Read and Review!Oh... as brief as it sounds, I assure you this will be intresting,not that I'm confident that it will be!
1. Immortalilty Luck is Gone!

_Okay... something is screwed with the single break line... Ughhh... this just had to happen! Oh well! I'm up to my new story.. my first humor story that is.... I'm not good at Humor... heh... tough crowd to impress anyways. -Ahem- Well... I just want to see how this story goes... and if its bad.... than slap me... no seriously... slap me bitch me and once you do... I'll bitch back! So flames will be backfire... got it? Okay whatever... uhhh... let's get on with it!_

_Discliamer: Sure rub it in.... Ken... I hate you! Ken Akamstsu whom created Love Hina, oh I hate you! Period! Once I'm rich... I'll buy love hina... muahahaha!!_

_Spelling and Grammar is not my expertise... I'm young and stupid so don't remind me!_

_**Endless Tears.....**_

_The blow seemed like the punch of Naru's fist repeating her attack, constantly aiming at my stomach. At first I felt a big ''crack'' now… the pain rushes in. Just by one hit… I feel like I'm flying until I hit rock bottom. Perhaps this is how it's suppose to happen… to let the rain cry above me in a distance and let voices scatter until I hear nothing. Absolutely nothing. Only abyss darkness with thick silence is what I could hear and see._

_The last word… the last scream… the first person I wanted to hear… cried out, ''KEITARO!'' Hot water and wet rain fused above my dead body… I could feel her on top of me, crying above me like a God feeling deep sorrow. I wanted to breathe… I wanted to say something but my body could not take it. Dammit… I broke my promise… is this how its suppose to end? Where is my immortality… huh? Well… the Angels have given me a chance… I could finally speak._

_''Naru… I-- I'm sorry… for breaking my promise… look… I know I'm not going to make it… just… help out the Hinata Sou… okay… say sorry… … please…'' I could only breathe one more time._

_''You aren't going to die you baka!'' Your immortal… you have to stay…please Keitaro!!!!!!!!!!'' Tears scattered everywhere… I could feel her warm salty tears… if only I could hold her._

_My eyes slowly closed, thickening the darkness before me, with my last breath, with my final words…, ''I love you Naru-chan.''_

_It was now dark… I could hear sirens and a soft bed carrying me. Although… I told myself… wake up… say it was all a dream… Naru will always… Shinobu and Motoko… Mutsumi and Kitsune… Su… all of you will always be in heart._

_Silence…….._

Keitaro awoke in a drowsy state; his eyes were heavily closed yet slightly open to see what was happening. His brain forced him to stand, and so he did.

''Dammit… that hurt!'' said Keitaro weakly.

''Indeed… no human can withstand that long from that impact,'' said a voice firmly.

''What the hell… oh c'mon…, where am I?'' said Keitaro staggering to his feet.

''Your in the first realm of where no ordinary mortals could see you below the sky,'' replied the mysterious voice once more.

Keitaro eyes snapped wide open; he looked down to where the voice was spoken. It was a short little guy that looked like in his late 40's. On his forehead, it had three burn circle marks, perfectly form in a small pyramid. There were red beads necklaces around him and his wrists. He wore a monkish clothing along with small wings attach behind his back.

''Err… s'cuse me sir but could ja tell me where I am?'' asked Keitaro groggily.

''I have already answer your question,'' calmly said the old angel monk.

''Right… so what happen?'' said Keitaro eagerly.

''You were hit by a rushing truck going 120 miles per hour because the driver was drunk, and since the impact was so hard… your** dead**,'' sighed the angel monk.

Keitaro laughed, not in a humorous way, but more of a nervous trick to calm yourself. **''WHAT I'M DEAD???!!!**'' ''Your youth is incredibly stupid these days,'' said the monk shaking his head. ''Look… you were given a chance due to sudden death and due to the ''Other Realms'' decided you can go back in your original body… in 78 million years.

''78 million years?! Cried Keitaro.

The Monk glared at him, ''look kid… it takes time to re-create a body… especially when a whiny soul like you, is out of your own body.

''There must be an easier way… there has to be,'' groaned Keitaro.

''There is… but it is going to be a difficult task…''

''Tell me…,'' said Keitaro with glee.

''You will either choose to be reincarnated into another person or be a wandering sprit.'' Your body will return to you, but it depends how strong your bond of love is for this person called _Motoko_…''

''Err… it's_ Naru_,'' sweat drop Keitaro.

''Oh, I'm sorry… I accidentally switched their names in my notebook.''

Keitaro shrugged, ''So… um… are you like the Grim Reaper of sumthing?''

''No, sighed the monk, ''I'm your Guardian Sprit… when you die and cannot leave in the 1st realm, which is rare, than I will guide you to a decision.'' You are now a wandering soul… so I suggest that you better go into someone's body and make your bond of love stronger… if you don't… you will be leave to be reincarnated.''

Keitaro lifted one eye brow, ''how the hell am I suppose to do that?''

Keitaro's body was almost dragged down the clouds. ''Whoa… what the--''

The monk slapped Keitaro's mouth shut, ''stupid youth… never say the H word in the first realm or else you will be drag down there!'' Ahem, well now you don't have much time… you're a wandering soul now, so you will know what to do.''

Keitaro shook his head, ''this is weird… a short little kid telling me what to do…''

The monk's hand slapped Keitaro's face, ''do you want me to turn you into a bug in your next life?'' Only one person is capable of handling these possessions for a while, you will enter through someone surprising, so if its impossible to convince Naru that your this person, than you will be reincarnated, got it? Now go, you incredibly idiotic buffoon!''

Keitaro's surroundings became more decent when there were no clouds. He found himself in a village… that looked very familiar to him. His eyes wander, to search for a body to take over.

''Aoyama- sama, is there something troubling you?''

The voice startled Keitaro, so he turned around. ''Aoyama… must be Motoko!''

''I feel… I feel a familiar presence nearby… except there is no Ki… but a soul.''

Keitaro's eyes twitched, ''Tsuroko… am I at their village?''

''Strange… we have Seals that keeps a barrier between sprits that will endanger us,'' said the man in a black clothing still bowing to Tsuroko.

''Perhaps… this is no dangerous sprit…,'' Tsuroko said in a serious thought.

''Ranma… I will now rest… I suggest you should too… considering the fact that you have taken Jiken's shifts,'' sighed Tsuroko. She left with no further comments, only a yawn. Keitaro followed her, surprise that she can actually feel him nearby.

Tsuroko laid in bed with her eyes still open. Her thoughts confused her… wondering why the presence was so familiar. Her questions were unsolvable so she surrender and rested peacefully. Did that crazy monk meant Tsuroko? Well I guess she's the only one who can help me now… damn… how will I convince Naru that I'm Keitaro in Tsuroko's body? It isn't going to work out if she turns into a lesbian! Keitaro shrugged, ''oh well… here I go!''

Keitaro watched from above, seeing that this was his chance of seeing Tsuroko. His ghostly figure shrank as he entered inside of her head.

All he could see was darkness…until he saw a woman that look very much like Motoko, sitting peacefully near a calm lake and the beauty of a lushes forest amazed him.

''Wow…,'' Keitaro gasp lightly.

The beautiful area suddenly turned black, Keitaro wince slightly, from the unexpecting surprise.

''Whose there?'' growled Tsuroko.

Keitaro put his hands up in a mock of surrender, ''Tsuroko, it's me Keitaro… don't kill me.''

''Strange… why are you in my dreams, Urashima?''

''Well… I died by a car accident… and now I'm a wandering soul.''

There was thick silence after what Keitaro said, Tsuroko just kept looking at her feet with disbelief.

Why did you came to me?'' Tsuroko finally spoke with seriousness.

''Tsuroko… I need to fuse into your body until my body comes back.''

''… such a task is impossible.''

''I know… but… my bond of love is what's keeping me here… so I need to watch out for Naru-chan.''

Tsuroko shook her head, ''Urashima… this is quite sudden.''

Keitaro nodded, ''its amazing on how quick I can explain.''

Tsuroko sighed, ''… but will you explain a bit more?''

_At the Hinata Sou…._

_Everyone was at the Cherry Blossom trees, including Keitaro's parents. Tears formed, even on Haruka. Mutsumi was holding Naru, both crying their eyes out. Shinobu and Su ran to a corner where they can cry privately. Kitsune sat with both of her knees up, with her head down. Motoko only stood a few feet away, trembling in front of Keitaro's grave. Naru soon held Motoko as if they were sisters, and both cried silently._

_After 3 months of Keitaro's death, nothing at the Hinata Sou was good. Motoko, no longer practiced the skills of Kendo, only mediates to calm the nerves. Shinobu barely cooks because not much eats her meals. Su longer does her crazy inventions and Kitsune barely drinks her Sake. No one shaped up… even Naru. She still goes to that very same street, desperately waiting for Keitaro to come back. She never even thought of going to Todai; the only reason she doesn't want to go is because she promised to go with him… Keitaro Urashima. Tears still spring from the sorrowful residents… how could they not love their manager that grew deeply in their hearts?_

_The day before Keitaro's Anniversary of his death, a woman appeared in the Hinata Sou. She walked in with a warm smile. Her long black hair swayed in a_ _resemblance of Motoko; including the Hakama and Uniform she wore. Shinobu turned to see who entered in the Inn; she had a weak smile, ''Have you come to see Motoko?''_

Tsuroko scratched her head, ''Of course not… I've only come to see all of my tenants!''

Shinobu jaw dropped a little, ''excuse me?''

Tsuroko had a sweatmark, ''uhh… well you see… I'm the new manager!''

**_How was that??? Huh??? WEll??? LoL... I've got to study for my test so do whatever! Umm.... I'm actually having trouble coming up with the next chapter... so all my reviewers... give me advice! Oh and.... i'm always a fan of Mo/Kei pairings... but do you think I should keep it as a Naru/Kei fic.... or in your case Tsu/Mo Tsu/Naru half half.... confusing yeah? LoL... I'm sorry this story... I sort of rushed on it!_**


	2. The Meeting

_**Spelling and Grammar sucks, you know why? 'Cause I suck on Spelling and Grammar!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once I'm rich, I'll buy Love Hina! Muhahahaha!!!**_

_**Meeting... Chapter Two...**_

* * *

Tsuroko has a sweatmark, ''Uh… well you see, I'm the new manager!''

Shinobu's eyes slowly came to together until she could let out a sigh, ''so… had you already heard about Keitaro's death?''

Tsuroko/Keitaro smiled, ''I'm not dead…''

Shinobu's eyebrow went up, ''excuse me?''

Tsuroko/Keitaro jaw dropped, ''I mean, yes, of course but err… I found a way I can bring Urashima back!''

Shinobu's eyes widen, ''really?!'' You can bring Sempai back to life?!''

Tsuroko/Keitaro nodded in a stupid way, ''yep!'' I mean, yes of course.''

Shinobu jumped with total glee, ''I'll go tell the others!'' She ran upstairs with the happiest face any parent would want to see.

Tsuroko however talked to Keitaro in her mind. ''Urashima… must you be so nervous?''

Keitaro sighed, ''I can't help it… I wanted to see my tenants for a long time, you know?''

''Oh really… I doubt that you just want to ''see'' them, since you keep on having those naughty dreams about Narusagawa-chan… including my sister,'' chuckled Tsuroko.

Keitaro had a nosebleed, ''you saw those?!''

Tsuroko lifted a warm smile, ''yes… I never knew you would remember the figure of my sister… I guess you two took a bath quite often … are you sure your in love with Narusagawa-chan?''

Keitaro jumped back, ''Ack!?'' Well I never thought… of falling in love with the other residents… I mean Kitsune and Motoko are beautiful as Naru but…, Keitaro shook his head, ''quit teasing me like this Tsuroko-chan!''

Tsuroko giggled, ''since your so nervous, would you like me to take over, Urashima-kun?''

''Uhh… by all means… sure!''

Tsuroko gave a short sigh, ''I'm sorry Urashima, but having another soul in my body is quite troublesome… since that technique I just mastered last night gave me grogginess, I can only control myself for… perhaps… only a few minutes.''

Keitaro's eye twitched, ''okay… no problem… it's not like their going to notice… I mean… I did imitated you perfectly… right?''

''If you mean by horrible posture, idiotic responses, and wild imaginations, than yes, you did a terrific job!'' said Tsuroko with a warm smile.

Keitaro's head hung, ''oh god… I better make this work!''

Everyone was at the meeting room, Motoko still had the nervous face, eversince Tsuroko's last visit and Naru tried to keep a smile, but it obviously went blank. Haruka held her cigarette, between her fingers and closely to her mouth. The fog of smoke scattered as Tsuroko sat with posture and beauty, as always.

''So… Mrs. Aoyama, is it true you know how to bring my Nephew back?'' said Haruka calmly while breathing in the smoke.

Tsuroko nodded, ''yes… although I need to tell you the truth.''

Everyone eyes, followed Tsuroko whom was suddenly standing in front of the whole crowd. She took a short sigh, looking almost at everyone. Her eyes slowly rolled back and forth to the person at each end. It was only a matter of time until Tsuroko's head rose. Her green eyes were pure of honesty, another part of her beauty.

With a short gulp, ''Urashima… is still alive.''

Silence spread the room, their was a late reaction from the whole Hinata Crew, ''What?!''

''I said… Keitaro Urashima… is still alive, well not entirely…,'' said Tsuroko having a little sweat mark from Keitaro's reaction.

''Explain yourself Tsuroko, what do you really mean!'' shouted Naru.

A frown lifted on Tsuroko's face from Naru's response. Motoko's eyes twitched and gestured Naru to clam down before she gets killed. Naru a snarled at Motoko and went back of waiting for Tsuroko's answer.

''It's complicated really… you see, as you all know, Keitaro was killed by a car accident, amazingly, we all thought he was going to be alive. Unfortunately, his immortality luck ran out but his Guardian Sprit gave him another chance to continue to… stay with all of you. If he succeeds in continuing the bond.. Than his body will be brought back.''

Shinobu couldn't wait for the answer, ''But… where is Keitaro?''

Tsuroko smiled, ''His so called Guardian Sprit, sent Keitaro to someone who is capable of controlling another soul, and someone he knows, so… Keitaro is inside of me.''

Everyone's eyes twitched, ''WHAT??!!''

''It took three months for us to practice switching ourselves… having another body and having another soul, is quite difficult.'' So… that's why we came here…''

Kitsune laughed like a physco, ''and I thought I was the drunk one here!''

Naru glared at Kitsune, ''shut up!'' This can be possible, Kitsune! I think…''

One eye closed from Kitsune, ''I was just lightening up the mood here… don't go all crazy on me… oh I get it!'' It's ''That time of the month… right?''

Motoko changed the subject, ''Naru's right, this is possible, but it is rare… I never knew Urashima could stay in the 1st realm, to think he is capable of such thing…''

Motoko's jaw dropped, remembering of what Tsuroko had just said, ''Sister… do you mean… Urashima is inside of you… right now?'' Tsuroko nodded, ''yes… he is.''

Awkward silence came in the room once more…

''I can't tell wither all of you are relived or… surprise,'' chuckled Tsuroko.

''Neither…,'' growled Motoko. ''I'm disappointed that foul Urashima is in your body!''

''How could two souls in one body be possible, when another soul recently enters into your body?'' questioned Shinobu.

''It's sort of like reincarnation, although much more complicated because the body knows, that another soul is inside your body,'' responded Haruka.

''And since my sister has enough physical and physiological control, than that means another soul can enter throughout your body for a long time,'' added Motoko who was still twitching at the thought that Keitaro is inside her very own beloved sister.

''Could you switch to Keitaro right now?'' asked Naru eagerly.

Tsuroko didn't respond but her eyes opened awkwardly and she stared at Naru.

Anime tears fell on Tsuroko, and she quickly hugged Naru, ''Oh Narusagawa… I missed you so much!'' Tsuroko was near Naru's… err… cheast.

''uh… how did you and Naru get so close?'' said Motoko feeling sick to her stomach.

''Motoko!'' I miss your wonderful attacks and your insults, I love them so much!'' Tsuroko's cheeks rubbed against Motoko's cheeks.

''Oh!'' Shinobu and Su!'' Tsuroko both held them tightly with kisses on their cheeks.

''Aunt Haruka!''

A loud slap echoed in the room, ''I recognize that type of tone anywhere,'' said Haruka with a fan in her hands.

''Ouch,'' groaned Tsuroko with a minor bump on her head.

''Urashima, die!'' A large slash of Motoko's blade slid with her blast of Ki.

''You pervert, how dare you rub against my cheast!'' said Naru giving the high upper cut of her fist.

''Keitaro!'' The joyful voice of Su tackled Tsuroko with Su's knee in her face.

It wasn't long till they realized that Tsuroko was on the ground with her head bleeding… she was knocked out.

''My god, what have I done?'' said Motoko looking pale.

''I think that was Keitaro you guys just beat up… yet it was Tsuroko,'' laughed Kitsune.

''Oh god Kitsune, this is not the time… do you realize that this person, is stronger than Motoko!?'' said Naru looking pale also.

Kitsune gave a shrug, ''hey, I'm not the one who killed her.''

Motoko's eyes twitch, ''Oh no… my sister is going to die with that low-life Urashima…''

It was not long until Motoko fainted out of shock.

Kitsune broke the silence, ''So… who's up for some sake?''

Haruka raised her hand, ''I'm up… this is way too much…''

They both left, leaving Naru, Su, and Shinobu behind. Naru slapped her head with disbelief, ''Great… this is how my life is going to end up… taking care of a perverted guy that is inside a woman's body and making sure samurai girl here didn't paralyzed from her shock from her own sister… just great!''

Naru groaned and turned to Shinobu and Su, she left with a smile, ''Uh… you two play doctor okay…!''

Shinobu grabbed Naru's collar non-chalantly she than dragged her up stairs, while Su was carrying the two bodies with one of her machines.

''No stop! I never had a drink in months!'' whined Naru with little balls of tears at the edge of her eyes.

''Oh Sempai…,'' sighed Shinobu, still with the tight grip of Naru's collar.

''Ouch… Shinobu… your choking me..!!!'' said Naru suffocating.

Shinobu ignore Naru's suffering and continued to drag her to her Keitaro's room. ''Another normal Hinata day… in the Hinata Sou,'' pleasantly thought Shinobu.

That was when… a third person passed out because of lack of breath.

''Oh Naru!'' I'm sorry, wake up!''

* * *

**_... LoL... thank you for the reviews... I think I need to change my summary a bit more... LoL... by the way... do any of you have suggestions for the next chapter? ()_**


	3. Backfire

**_I'm sorry if I upset you all on Chapter 2... maybe its too rush... but this chapter will recover it's damages... enjoy and I'm sorry for the inconvinience!_**

**_Spelling and Grammar was never my expertise._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina so don't rub it in._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3... Backfire..._**

Still of the night… Naru Narusagawa was left near the balcony. What happened to today was incredibly insane. That wasn't Keitaro Urashima… that was Tsuroko Aoyama. After Tsuroko fell unconscious; everyone's hopes crashed and burn. _That wasn't Keitaro Urashima… that was Tsuroko Aoyama_. Motoko did say she mastered a very difficult technique , her villagers said that type of technique will make you go delusional. Tears sprang from Naru as she cried silently through the still night of the Hinata Sou. Motoko suddenly appeared near Naru, putting her head on her shoulder.

''I know… Urashima may not be here today…,'' whispered Motoko, ''but I think that he is watching below us… where no mortals could see above the sky.''

Naru grew attached to Motoko's words and wrapped around Motoko tightly, ''Keitaro!'' she cried. Motoko could no longer hold back her tears; her legs grew weak so they both stand on their knees while they were still holding each other. ''Gomen… Naru-chan,'' said Motoko still crying.

Tsuroko could hear them with Keitaro feeling depressed. ''They really do care about me huh, Tsuroko?''

Her head nodded without turning back, ''seeing my sister like this… it hurts.'' Keitaro nodded, yet with tears spring from his eyes, also. His fist clenched tight, with his eyes tightly closed, ''Dammit this isn't how it's suppose to happen, do you think I wanted to see one of residents like this?'' My true love like this… huh Tsuroko… do you think I deserve this carp?!''

With long silence she finally replied, ''careful what you say Urashima… your emotional soul might be drove out of my body.''

Keitaro cursed under his breath, ''just look at them, Tsuroko!'' look! What do you see?''

''… I see two woman crying from a disgusting man like you,'' said Tsuroko in a low tone.

Keitaro shook his head solemnly and stared at the two women, ''I don't get it… we did convinced them… right?''

''No… they think it must be my technique I mastered last night… it makes you very light headed and senseless… I guess this will be harder to convince them.''

''I guess… fate has already chosen my destiny… I'm suppose to die,'' said Keitaro starting to cry.

''Perhaps… but this is what fate exactly want you to do… to give up on your own love and be left to be reincarnated,'' sighed Tsuroko.

Keitaro eyes narrowed down to Tsuroko, ''Gee… thanks for your support!''

Tsuroko gave a light chuckle and smiled towards him, ''We can still make this work Urashima… we can do this together… earn back your love.''

Tsuroko began to walk towards him with a hand reaching him to stand. Keitaro smiled confidently and grasped that hand to help himself up. ''I can do this!'' thought Keitaro.

A moan came from the sleeping bag from where Tsuroko had been left to gain recovery. Her head ache with immense pain so she was left to rub her head to ease the uncomfortable. She than turned her head towards Naru and Motoko whom continue their cries. She stared wide eyed from the surprise, ''Motoko… Naru…,'' she whispered concern.

The two turned towards Tsuroko who awoke with a hurtful face. Motoko smiled, ''Sister… how did you sleep?'' ''Should I tell them the truth?'' thought Keitaro while looking at the two. Tsuroko slowly shook her head, ''let them figure it out for themselves…'' Keitaro nodded at her response.

''Yes, Motoko-chan… that was quite…a relaxing nap eversince that powerful technique I tried to master last night!'' laughed Tsuroko softly.

Motoko smiled, ''well… since you're here… I suggest you come mediate with me.''

Tsuroko, whom was thinking, stared at Motoko and told Keitaro to say exactly what she says.

''Sister… it's strange… your posture is sloppy and you seem to gain at least 2 pounds… have you been doing your training… or no?'' asked Tsuroko sternly.

Motoko's head hung, ''I'm sorry sister but eversince Urashima's loss… I could not concentrate on my techniques.''

Tsuroko sighed, ''such an excuse… when father died… it only took a week to recover from his lost, why must you take a vacation from your training for 3 months when you knew father much more?''

Motoko stayed silent and Naru hugged her, ''we all suffer from Keitaro's loss… because… he was something more than a manager… he was like… the most important family member of them all… because we…''

''We loved him,'' strongly replied Motoko.

Silence thickened the room…

''I see,'' chuckled Tsuroko. ''Well… as you know I will become manager in this dorm, I own the rightful deed in my duffle bag.''

Naru thought for a couple of seconds, ''… but why would Keitaro pass down the deed to you… he never told us about that type of stuff.''

Tsuroko blinked rapidly, ''Urashima and I had a talk while we met… he needed someone trustworthy and responsible… he told me none of the residents can become manager strictly for rules so he passed it on to me.''

Naru shrugged, ''who would've thought he would do something like that.'' She didn't felt like arguing anymore… there was no point in asking anymore questions.

Motoko stared at Tsuroko, ''this isn't right… her Ki is not flowing gracefully as it should… there's something different about Tsuroko,'' thought Motoko.

''Motoko… is there something wrong?'' asked Tsuroko politely.

Motoko shook her head, ''no nothing at all.''

A knock came to the door, surprising the three. ''Ano… dinner is ready, please come downstairs!'' The familiar voice of Shinobu calmed Keitaro, while he was constantly trying to imitate Tsuroko's ways.

''I'm hungry… so Tsuroko… would you please join us for dinner?'' asked Naru.

''Please…,'' pleaded Motoko.

''Ano… I'm not so hungry…,'' sweetly replied Tsuroko.

''Suit yourself Tsuroko-chan!'' laughed Naru.

The two left the room while Keitaro was left with a hurtful face, ''I can feel their pain,'' sighed Tsuroko.

''What?!'' Tsuroko's going to be a manager here?!'' shouted Kitsune from downstairs.

''But-- we have to get ready for tomorrow!'' said Shinobu sounding annoyed.

''But Keitaro's alive isn't it?'' thoughtfully said Su.

''Of course not, Tsuroko is just delusional because of the training she did last night… so Keitaro isn't alive!'' harshly said Naru.

''…, at least were not having another perverted male as a manager… let's just tell her how to become a successful manager like Urashima,'' sighed Motoko.

Everyone became silent and nodded their head with agreement, ''Hai!''

Keitaro shivered; which caught Tsuroko's attention. ''What is wrong Urashima?''

''I just got the chills… this usually means something bad is about to happen,'' said Keitaro scared to death.

''Oh?'' smiled Tsuroko, ''let us rest and prepare for tomorrow… the worse is yet to come…''

* * *

**_How was that? Was it a good recovery from chapter 2 since it was too rush? Well... it's your opinon... I just want to know what will happen for the next chapter... -sigh- any ideas? Well... there won't be pairings for now... maybe there will be.... I dunno I'm still thinking about it! -sigh- hmmm.... will tell me on your reviews please!_**


End file.
